


The mission~

by Fronsk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fronsk/pseuds/Fronsk
Summary: 707 is a man on a mission, on a search for love. One thing is standing between him and the one he loves though.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Han Jumin, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Elizabeth the Third, Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The mission~

It was time  
.  
.  
.  
707 was not a normal man. No, he was a god. God Seven Zero Seven! The defender of justice! And nothing would stop him now! For he- Was a man, on a mission. He had tried many times to reach his goals, many times, he had failed but one thing was for certain. This time, he was bound to succeed!

Right now, he stood in front of the C&R building. He had dressed up for this occasion, he looked just like MC! 

707 chuckled as he entered the building, no one would suspect a thing~ He gave a slight nod in greeting to the receptionist, who gave one in return. So far so good. He whistled as he walked to the elevator. Today was a good day, he would finally have his love and nothing could stop him! Nothing but one thing............. Jumin. 

He was the one keeping Elly from Seven! He was the one who was keeping the love of his life away from him for selfish reasons! But the defender of Justice wouldn't stand for it! No! All injustice, he would deal with! No matter the risk! 

Then he heard the ding  
indicating that the elevator is on  
the right floor  
.  
.  
.  
It was time to use his MC charms to get into the penthouse~ He put on his best smile and walked out of the elevator. He reached the penthouse door, where a guard awaited. He cleared his voice "Ah! Hello~ I am here to visit Jumin, could you let me in?" His voice was raised, to sound more girly. He batted his eyelashes, pure innocence radiating off him.

The guard rose a brow, looking him up and down "Mr. Han isn't here right now Miss. MC." 

'MC' smiled "Oh! Silly me, could I wait for him inside?" He tried not to show his nervousness.... Just stay calm. 

The guard frowned before nodding. "I'll tell Mr. Han you are waiting for him." He stepped away and opened the door. 

"Oh, that isn't needed! I want to surprise him." Seven gave the guard a small wave and stepped inside.... As soon as the door closed he grinned, he was inside! He looked around "Kitty kitty kitty~ Elly, where are you?" He stepped around the penthouse. 

Woah, this place was huge! His eyes trailed over the furniture... And under.... But still no Elly. He whistled ash he entered different rooms "Elly~ Come out~" Hehehe~ His grin only widened as he walked through the penthouse, finally reaching the master bedroom. 

His gaze shifted through the room.... And then he saw her, his Elly~ "Oh, my sweet sweet Elly! I came here to take you away!" He took off his wig, putting on his glasses at once as he ran to the bed and jumped down, grasping his Elly. "I've got you now~" 

God 707 has officially won! He got his love! And now he got to have her! He glanced around and listened in, making sure no one is coming in.... Now, he only needed an escape plan. He got up, looking to the window.... No, too high up.... He would have to make a run for it. 

Seven walked to the door, Elizabeth firmly in his grasp and he opened it. Then, he made a run for it.


End file.
